1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article carriers and generally and more particularly to an improved article carrier of the type commonly used to transport articles, such as glasses, and which carrier is open from two opposed sides whereby to provide a see-through package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Article carriers of the general type to which this application relates are generally made of different shapes, sizes and formed from cardboard or other foldable type paper material. These type carriers normally comprise a single sheet of cardboard material disposed along the top and bottom wall where the majority of the weight of the article is distributed. Still further, prior art carriers of this general type require expensive machinery to form the carrier and normally requires the assistance of an operator in order to form the package. Furthermore, known carriers of this general type are subject to destruction when the articles carried therein are removed from the package. Accordingly, with the majority of these carriers it is not possible to remove the article then place it back into the package and wherein the package will again snugly hold the article.